


A Little Time Together

by VelvetSky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Existing in some nebulous time between Civil War and Infinity War, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, isolated cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: Steve hasn't seen Darcy in a while since he had to go on the run after Civil War. But they finally get a little time alone together in a remote location.





	A Little Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel Summer Fun and Fluff Fest using the prompt: Backpack-Lightening-Blueberries
> 
> Also inspired a bit by those fantastic clips of Chris Evans from Red Sea Diving Resort, particularly those shirtless gifs, because DAMN!
> 
> Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.

"Darce?" Steve gently opened the door to the mountain cabin and called out.

"STEVE!?" Darcy was almost a blur from the kitchen doorway through the living room to the front door.

Steve dropped his backpack on the floor and swept her up in his arms and exhaled deep as he felt her arms and legs wrap around him. He actually spun her around without even thinking about it. The grin on her face and the vibrancy that just seemed to radiate from her was infectious. He kissed her hard and intense until she came up giggling. "What's funny?"

"Oh! Nothing. It just feels different. The beard is quite a look." Darcy's fingers stroked softly at his cheeks and jaw. She couldn't have stopped smiling if she tried.

"Oh, I can go shave if you don't like the feel. Or the look." Steve hadn't even thought about the fact that he hadn't shaved in months, nor had he cut his hair. He had it combed back but it was almost at his chin.

"I love the look. And it doesn't feel bad, just different than before. It's a good look." Darcy grinned, rubbing her lips together and shifting one hand to rake through his hair. "Mostly I just love you though. And I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you."

"I missed you too. I love you, Darcy." Steve hadn't put her down, he didn't really want to. He wanted her in his arms for as much of the time they had here together as possible.

"Where's the rest of your things?" Darcy glanced down and saw only his backpack on the floor beside the door.

Steve looked down when she did and shrugged. "This is it."

"Just a backpack? I thought you had a couple of weeks to stay." When she looked back at him, her eyes blinked not quite meeting his gaze, and her lower lip pouted and quickly retracted before her nose scrunched up and then she finally seemed to really look at him again.

The way her eyes went wide and longing as her lips parted when he finally caught her gaze in his made him want to wrap her up even more and just hold onto her forever. Her lips looked fuller and more inviting than he thought they ever had before. And her lips always looked inviting. He wasn't sure how she managed to do that. "I do, maybe more."

"You only brought a backpack though."

"I don't have much more than fits in a backpack anymore. I brought almost everything except the suit."

"I can't believe it's been almost a year." Darcy tried to wrap herself even tighter around him and buried her face in his shoulder. She felt him squeeze her tighter and press a kiss to her neck. The soft tickle of his beard felt kind of nice on her skin. She missed all the tactile sensations of having him close and she wanted to remember all of them again before their time together was up again and who knew how long it would be before she got to see him. These sensations might have to sustain her for another year, or more, or, well, she didn't like to think about the rest of the 'or's.

"I know. I'm sorry about that." His fingers slid through her hair.

She shook her head. "Not your fault. The rest of the world's fault maybe, but not yours."

"Maybe. I still hate that it's been so long." Steve wasn't sure that he wasn't a good deal to blame for not being able to find more time to see and be with her.

"I know." She nodded, running her fingers through his hair and kissing him softly. “I'm just glad you're here now.”

"I'm glad too." A roll of thunder caught their attention before Steve had even quite finished.

"Too bad we can't have Thor do something about all the lightning and storming. It's been like this on and off since I got here yesterday.” Darcy looked up even though there was nothing to see inside.

Steve chuckled softly and brushed his nose up her neck and kissed over her throat. "I'm going to take it as a reason to just stay in here, with you."

"Well, if that's all it took then I'd ask Thor to never let it stop." Darcy tugged softly on his hair.

"Me too." Steve smiled when she tugged his hair and reached for a kiss. Their lips nipped and teased. He trailed his fingers through her hair as his lips pressed deeper as if he could simply meld into her through sheer force of passion. She would have if she could have. Darcy's lips met his intensity, her fingers digging into the back of his head and neck until she had to break for air.

“I picked some wild blueberries this morning. There are some bushes on the property.” Darcy had made sure there were things ready to eat for a couple of days so they could largely just get lost in each other.

“Honestly, there is only one thing I'm interested in eating right now.” Steve usually had solid control on his impulses, even when he may have appeared reckless to others. But he was not really wanting to resist his desires if he didn't have to. He'd had to stow this feeling for far too long.

Darcy actually blushed and giggled. She loved that he could still do that to her. “Then the blueberries can wait.” Her fingers playing with his hair, it was so much longer than it used to be.

Steve reached behind him and made sure the door was locked before starting to move into the room. He didn't want any interruptions. Heading for the little dining nook through an archway. It was an impulse, and Steve probably couldn't have explained it if asked, but Darcy didn't ask. The four-legged dining table looked nice and sturdy as he laid her back on it and leaned over her, lips moving hard and deep while his hands reached to undo her pants and peeled them and then her panties off in quick succession.

Darcy giggled, "It's a good thing the nearest neighbor is like a half mile away." The dining nook had windows that wrapped around and the drapes were all open. But the likelihood of anyone happening past was highly slim. Otherwise, she'd have been more concerned with the possibility of being naked on display of the open windows.

Steve pulled her up to sit just long enough to rid her of her shirt and bra. "Very good thing. Because I want you all to myself for as long as I can have you."

He leaned in to kiss her again and pressed her back to the table in the process. Darcy managed to get a hold of his shirt though and wiggled it off him, taking the opportunity to speak when his lips were forced to pull away from hers. "God, you even feel different." There was a bit of hair on his chest that he didn't always seem to have, and he felt thicker, musclier, stronger than ever before. She wasn't even sure how that was possible when he was already supposedly peak form before.

"Haven't been shaving much of anything, I guess. And I can't say I get to hit the gym much anymore. But there's a lot of running and hiding, and being on the move. I guess the tone has shifted." Steve straightened up and looked down at himself. "Does it still look good?"

"You look amazing, you feel amazing." Her hands were already reaching for him, missing the touch. "I love you, however you look. But you always look good. You looked good in those old pictures. Lean muscle, thick muscle, no muscle, beard, no beard, short hair, long hair, I just want you close while I can have you."

Steve smiled, his eyes wide with desire. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her ass right to the edge of the table and then pulled up a chair. Darcy hummed then giggled before the giggle dissolved into a moan as his beard softly tickled the inside of her thigh as his lips pressed against her flesh until he nipped at her folds. Her legs wrapped around his shoulders and back as his fingers pressed into her thighs. His lips moved against her pussy with the same fervor they had on her lips. Any thought she had of watching him went out those windows within moments as all she could seem to do was writhe on the table and moan. And even the moan cut out after a little while as the rush of sensations through her body got too intense to even produce sounds. She squeezed his arms as she tipped over the edge. Coming didn't seem to slow Steve down one bit though, his mouth was still devouring her as her hips threatened to jump right off the table.

"Steve." His name came off her lips in a breathy whine that made him groan and tremble. She managed to catch his eyes without having to really lift her head as his lips shifted focus to her clit and he slid two fingers inside her.

His tongue flicked over her as his fingers stroked and curled. Steve couldn't take his eyes off her face as her eyes fluttered, fighting to stay focused on him, but sort of losing to the sensations working through her body. He loved the feeling of her legs curled around him. And as much as he knew he'd missed her desperately, he didn't fully grasp how much until he had her in his grasp, and even more that he was burying himself in her, tasting her again, feeling her again. Darcy had become his safe place, and he was missing that more than he'd known.


End file.
